Not the little girl you knew before
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Mayuri has come up with a brand new syrup that quickens the speed of growth! What happens when Yachiru is asked to try it? How is Kenpachi going to hold up with his new older looking Yachiru! Read and find out! Kenpachi/Yachiru.Rated M for safety.


**Not the little girl you knew before**

"11th division lieutenant, Yachiru Kasajishi, you have been assigned to help 12th division with an experiment."

The short pink haired twiddled with some of her hair, apparently not really listening to what the Shinigami was telling her. Yachiru sighed loudly and just got up from her chair. "I'm bored! I'll just go do it now!" Yachiru whined as she shunpoed out of the office, leaving the Shinigami completely caught off guard and a little scared. "You're supposed to tell your Captain before going on your mission………………"

*********************************

When Yachiru reached the 12th division, Nemu was waiting for her at the gates. "Hello future Vice-President!" Yachiru greeted happily. Nemu blushed a bit but motioned for Yachiru to follow into the division.

Yachiru found herself entering a lab full of monitors and experiment tables.

It didn't faze her at all.

Nemu led her to a table and asked her to take a seat. "As you may have been informed, Kurotsuchi-Taicho wants you to try his new experiment that he has perfected." Nemu pulled out a light blue liquid from her pocket and handed it to Yachiru. "This should speed up your growth spurt." Nemu added as Yachiru examined the liquid in innocent curiosity. A grin soon grew on Yachiru's face. "Sure! Of course I'll do it! Maybe Kenny will take me more seriously after I look older!" Nemu could only watch as the young looking girl gulped down the substance. When Yachiru finished the bottle, she paused for a moment. "Do you feel any different?" Nemu questioned. Yachiru hopped off her chair and grinned up at Nemu. "Yup! Why do you as-" Before Yachiru could finished, she suddenly fainted. Nemu quickly caught her in her arms. As soon as Yachiru passed out, Mayuri entered the lab. He saw Yachiru and rubbed his chin in interest. "Well, it seems that it causes the person to fall unconscious while the liquid takes affect." Nemu sighed and looked at her father. "You do realize who this is right?" Nemu questioned her father. Mayuri scratched his head. "11th division lieutenant." Nemu nodded. "Yes. 11th division lieutenant, Yachiru Kasajishi, under Kenpachi Zaraki."

Mayuri still didn't catch on.

"Kenpachi. Most violent and feared Captain of the 13 Court Squads." Nemu continued.

Mayuri still didn't piece it together.

Nemu rubbed her temples slightly. "He's going to hunt you down and murder you if he finds out about this." Nemu stated bluntly. Mayuri's face suddenly looked A LOT more pale than normal. He turned and began to walk out of the laboratory. "Mayuri-Sama where are you going?" Nemu questioned her father. "I am going to begin writing something called a will, or whatever that Kurosaki kept saying that he was going to write when Kuchiki found him kissing his younger sister." Mayuri replied bluntly. "Shall I inform the head-commander of the discovery?" Mayuri just nodded his head before he left the lab. Nemu looked down at the unconscious Yachiru and sighed. "Better get you to Captain Unohana………….."

******************

**Mean While…….**

Captain Kenpachi was sitting in his office, completely bored out of his mind. _Man, why is it so boring today? _Kenpachi thought grumpily. His eyes wandered to his Lieutenant's desk. "Oh yeah, that's why. Wonder what the brat is doing now?" Kenpachi thought out loud.

Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Kenpachi shouted. Ikkaku and Yumichika opened the door and let themselves in. "We were informed that there was going to be a meeting of all Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers today." Yumichika replied dully. Kenpachi grumbled, but got out of his seat. "Good. Maybe I can get a good fight out of Ichigo while I'm at it." Ikkaku and Yumichika gave a little shutter at the thought of Kenpachi fighting Ichigo and nearly destroying the division…… again. The two quickly followed their Captain out the door. "Where did the squirt go?" Ikkaku later questioned. Kenpachi shrugged. "Probably already at the meeting or stuffing herself with candy." He replied off-handily. Yumichika and Ikkaku just nodded in agreement as they followed their Captain to the meeting hall in the 1st Division.

******************************

When Kenpachi entered the Division, he could see that almost every seated officer was there. _Must been pretty big. _Kenpachi thought, slightly interested. He scanned the crowd in search of Ichigo, so he could get a fight with him, but then suddenly noticed that his candy loving lieutenant wasn't in sight. _Probably got herself lost. _But even this thought made him feel a little uneasy. Soon Captain-Commander Yamamoto entered. All the Divisions took their spots in line. Yamamoto cleared his throat. " I called you here in the name of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who has a new experiment in progress and he would like to inform the Divisions himself personally." Yamamoto explained calmly. Some sighs could be heard from the crowd. Mayuri joined Yamamoto in the front and scanned the room quickly before he started. "I have invented this new growth syrup that will quicken the growing process a little more quickly." Mayuri explained as he pulled out a vile of blue liquid. Matsumoto rose her hand. "Why don't you try on my Captain? He could sure use it right now!" Captain Hitsugaya sent his Lieutenant a death glare, thus shutting her up. Mayuri shook his head. "I've already asked a tester and right now she's resting in Unohana's Division in till it takes effect." Mayuri explained.

Kenpachi suddenly felt a little suspicious. He took another look around the crowd, and sure enough, Yachiru was still not there. Kenpachi knew that would have found her way here by now. He pieced it all together and suddenly growled. The group turned to Kenpachi a little confused and frightened. Kenpachi could see that Mayuri was edging slowly away from Kenpachi's direction. "She agreed on her own." Mayuri defended before he shunpoed away from the scene. Kenpachi instantly shot out of the Division towards 4th.

******************************

When he reached the division, he saw Lieutenant Isane tending to the Division in Unohana's absence. He entered the nursing area loudly, startling Isane from her paperwork. "C-captain Zaraki! What are you doing here?" Isane questioned in surprise. He growled. "Where is Yachiru?" He muttered. Isane's eyes grew wide with horror. "Um….. I'm sorry Captain! But you can't see her right now!" Kenpachi sent the girl a dark glare, which frightened her even further. "Like hell I can't." He growled as he scanned the Division for his Lieutenant. Isane could only watch helplessly as he searched the whole Division for Yachiru. He reached the end of one of the halls to find a locked door that read: PRIVATE. Isane quickly got in front of the door. "Really Captain Zaraki! It's not a good idea to see her right now!" Kenpachi just lifted Isane from the ground and set her down on his side. He instantly smacked down the door. The room was dark and could barely see a thing.

He entered.

"YACHIRU!" He yelled. He heard a little groan and instantly relaxed. "Kenny? Why is the room so dark?" called the voice of Yachiru. Kenpachi just grunted as he groped for a light switch. When he finally found it, he turned it on.

But what he saw was not what he was suspecting.

A girl, no woman, with long bubble gum pink hair and matching eyes. Kenpachi could have taken it a little better if it wasn't for the uniform she wore.

It reached her thighs leaving her legs bare and completely in his view. Her top just barely covered her….. Ahem……. Assets from his view and he felt horrified that he was a little disappointed by that. The girl gave him a confused look. "Kenny? Why do you look so red?" Kenpachi could have had a stroke right there. "B-b-brat?!?!" managed to shout out a little louder than what he meant to. The girl's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance and she put her hands on her hips.

Kenpachi had to bit his tongue from gasping. "I'm not a brat anymore Kenny! Look! I almost look like Rangiku!" Yachiru replied gesturing to her new body. Kenpachi's head instantly filled with images of very….. Indecent things about Yachiru and that so called new body. Kenpachi turned from Yachiru and left the room. "Hey! Kenny! Where are you going?!?!" She whined. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered back.

_A very very very cold shower. _He thought bitterly.

***************

When Kenpachi finished his shower along with the paperwork on his desk, (He was that jittery people) he sat in the Division's lunch hall waiting for Yachiru to return. He saw Ikkaku and Yumichika enter. They saw him sulking and rose an eyebrow at him. "What got you all riled up?" Ikkaku questioned. Kenpachi stayed silent, not trusting his mouth to speak.

Suddenly the doors to the Division flew open.

Kenpachi's head shot up and stared towards the door in horror, but than quickly melted away into a slight daze. Yumichika and Ikkaku followed his gaze and their eyes widened in surprise. Yachiru grinned over at them. Kenpachi could see that she had on a different uniform and felt grateful to whoever gave it to her. "Hey Baldy! Hi Weirdo! Hello Kenny!" She greeted happily. Ikkaku broke from his wide eyes and grinned at Yumichika. "I can see why Captain was acting so odd. Don't you agree Yumichika?" Yumichika grinned back and nodded. Kenpachi sent the two dark glares.

Yachiru didn't get any of what the three were saying. She turned to Kenpachi. "How come you left so quickly? I wanted you to keep me company!" She whined with a little pout. Yumichika and Ikkaku watched in amusement as their Captain was lost for words. Yumichika started to push Ikkaku out of the hall to leave their Captain in a……… tight situation. Realizing that he was alone with his Lieutenant, Kenpachi suddenly stiffened.

Yachiru noticed this.

She frowned. "Kenny! Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Yachiru questioned. Kenpachi just grunted in reply and started for his office in hopes of getting away from the pink haired beauty that was his Lieutenant.

But of course, Yachiru was persistent and followed him into his office.

He took his seat at his desk and began on the new stack of paperwork on his desk, anything to keep his eyes from wandering to "places." Yachiru slightly whined but took a seat at the desk next to Kenpachi. (They shared an office)

Apparently she had nothing to do so she started on her paperwork too.

Kenpachi felt a bit more relaxed. _Good maybe this can keep me relaxed for a while. _

*****************

Kenpachi could not believe how aroused he was from just watching Yachiru do her paperwork.

First off, when she paused her writing, she would nibble on her pencil leaving a light coat of saliva on it.

He never thought he would be envious of a pencil.

Second. She would drop something and she would bend over to get it, thus leaving him the perfect view down her top.

He now curses the person who made Yachiru's uniform to the deepest part of Heuco Mundo and back again.

Lastly, she would often come over to his seat, to get his signature on one of her papers. Thus filling his nostrils with her womanly scent.

He wondered how she managed to smell like cherries and why he wanted to find out what else she smelt like.

In other words: He was almost at the end of his restraint.

_Calm down, you faced Hollows more dangerous than Yachiru! Suck it up and don't act like such a bitch._

"Hey Kenny? Is something wrong? You're just gazing into space."

Kenpachi looked over to his Lieutenant. He felt his mouth go dry.

She stood in the rays of the sunset behind her giving her a deep glow, her hair was swooshed to her shoulder and gave her a bit of a sexy appearance.

_Damn it to hell. _His restraint snapped.

He was instantly out of his seat and had her pinned to her desk. She sent him a confused look. "What are you doing Kenny?" She questioned innocently. Kenpachi just growled before he grabbed her face and smashed his lips to hers. He could feel Yachiru stiffen in surprise, but what surprised him was that she quickly relaxed and kissed him back. He pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter.

She let him.

His tongue entered her mouth and Kenpachi was silently thrilled. His and her tongue battled for dominance, but Yachiru soon gave up and let Kenpachi take control. His tongue ran around her teeth and suddenly she let out a throaty moan.

That pushed him to go further.

He drew away from Yachiru, much to her displeasure, and looked her in the eyes. "Why couldn't I see this earlier?" He muttered as he cupped her face gently. Yachiru sighed and leaned into his hands. "Because Kenny was being stupid." She muttered in reply. Kenpachi chuckled slightly. "I suppose I was." He replied. Kenpachi looked his Lieutenant over again and shook his head. "I seriously must be the luckiest bastard out there right now, to have you." He muttered as his hands traveled down to her hips. Yachiru let out another moan as Kenpachi kneaded her hips and was slowly removing her uniform top. When he finally had enough balls to open up her shirt, he felt a little light head from the sight.

Her flat stomach glistened with sweat and the dark pink bra clung to her chest, which was not so small like when she younger.

"Yup, the luckiest bastard out there." He muttered as he lowered his head to her face again.

Soon he started to kiss her again, but also working his way down to her neck. "Ken-" He stopped her from finishing her sentence by sucking on a sensitive part of her neck. "Kenpachi." She groaned. Kenpachi grinned against her neck. "Say my name." He whispered into her ear softly as he traced her stomach and slowly went up towards her breast. "Kenpachi." She moaned again, but a little louder now. Kenpachi soon cupped her breast in his hands. She let out a deep moan that shook Kenpachi's senses. His hands brushed against her nipple and caused her to shudder. "K-Kenpachi! More!"

Kenpachi felt even more aroused when she said his really name like that.

Suddenly he found himself on the ground and on top of him was Yachiru. He looked up into her lust filled eyes and grinned slightly. She grinned back. Yachiru leaned over to his ear and purred; "My turn with my new toy." He could feel her hands slowly untying his uniform.

He moaned. This was going to be one long night.

After that, everything was a big blur of pleasure, skin, kisses, and moans.

********************************

As Kenpachi laid on his bed, wide awake, his eyes wandered to the pink beauty curled up next to him. He smiled down at her. "I just might thank Kurotsuchi for this……...


End file.
